johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Inventions
This is a list of inventions that have appeared in Johnny Test. ---- *'Atomic Earth Dozer' A drill designed to dig underground. It was used to dig to the center of the Earth. :Episode First Appeared: Johnny to the Center of the Earth *'Micro-Physic Hottie Body Flakes' Salt flakes that genetically adjust the body to maximum hotness. :Result: Turns Johnny into an attractive teenage girl for several seconds. :Side Effect: Will almost immediatly transform the person into a giant ugly girl monster. :Episode First Appeared: Johnny to the Center of the Earth *'Bubble Love Gum' Designed to mutate the subject's attraction cells and make them fall in love with the first people they see :Result: Gil falls in love with Susan and Mary. :Side Effect: It turns the subject into an ape monster. :Episode First Appeared: Johnny X *'Alchemist 5000' A microwave type machine that turns any metal object put inside it into gold. When connected to Bling Bling Boy's laser, it shoots a gold beam that turns anything it touches into gold. :Result: Make stuff into gold. :Episode First Appeared: Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy *'Super Strengh Milkshake' A milkshake that can make anyone tall and super strong. When Johnny drank it, his muscle mass increased by over 800%. :Episode First Appeared: Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy *'Kung Fu Power Simulator' A machine that can give you extreme kung fu powers, by wire connection to most of the parts on the body, meaning Johnny had to be in his underwear. The machine then gives an electric shock to the user. When first used however, it instead made Johnny and Dukey dance, due to the wrong CD being injected. :Episode First Appeared: Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy *'Hydro Cruiser' A speed boat with pre-set cordinates to Bling Bling's Island. Complete with nitro rope, foam and licorice. :Episode First Appeared: Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy *'Hair Tonic X300' A bottle of hair tonic that creates hair growth. After seeing how much Johnny's hair grew, Susan and Mary threw this one away. If you look at the bottle right befor it's tested on Johnny, you can see that it says Tonic X300. *'Xtreme Magno Tracking Laser Hype (XMTLH) Baseball' A baseball marked with the letter X. It has a built homing system to a special type of bat with 4 settings. Single, Double, Triple and Home Run. A light or hard swing doesn't matter as long as the bat makes contact with the ball. Apparently, the bat still works even when the ball is inside Dukey's stomach. :Episode First Appeared: '''Johnny Impossible *Phero Booster' A liquid that boosts pheromones so that the user becomes attractive to anyone they meet. :'Result:' Makes Johnny more attractive and charismatic :'Side Effect:' Will eventually turn someone into a completly ugly monster, counteracting the whole thing. By completing an emergency pheromone transfer, it can increase the user's appeal, but drain the donor's. The donors must be related. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny Test: Party Monster *'Super Cool Tiny Spy Car Thing' A tiny car that eject people into the air, release a giant claw with 800 tons of grappling power, features a turbo boost setting and 70's chase music. It can also release a giant pillow on it's side. Mr. White is the one who reffered to it as the super cool tiny spy car thing. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny Test: Extreme Crime Stopper *'Fish Ray' A ray that rearranges the cells of the user's body to turn them into a fish. Just like real fish however, they can't breath on land. When used again it turns the user back to normal. It also has the abillity of making fish survive on land. It has a slight man eating side affect. :'Episode First Appeared:' Deep Sea Johnny *'Hyperkinetic Tanning Spray' When sprayed on someone, it changes their skin's color depending on what mood their in. Gil called it kaliadascope skin. The only colors that were shown associated with emotions were: **Red= Anger ** Blue= Calm ** Pink= Love :'Episode First Appeared': Deep Sea Johnny *'DNA Hoop' By putting a hair sample in the hoop's slot, then putting the hoop over someone's head, they are transformed into a replica of the sample organism. The larger the DNA sample the longer the effect lasts. :'Episode First Appeared':Johnny and the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack *[[Turbo Action Backpack|'Turbo Action Backpack']] A backpack designed to do whatever the owner tells it to. It has a built-in Shrink-ray, can turn into a car, give someone a bath, project holograms and movies, turn into a video game system and has a Jet-pack. :'Episode First Appeared': Johnny and the Amazing Turbo Action Backpack *'Electric Lettuce Accelator' Electros that can be pluged into a head of soil. They're supposed to excelerate vegetable growth but failed. This was one of the lost inventions by Thomas Edison. When Johnny and Dukey went back in time, they suggested using nachos, which Thomas Edison added to his plans, thus why the invention makes nachos. *'Turbo Teahouse Time Machine' A lifesize teahouse used to go back in time. Pulling around the teacups adjusts the cordinates, and pullling the creamer makes it go. :'Episode First Appeared':Johnny and the Ice Pigs *'Construction Drones' Robots programmed to build anything the user tells them to. :'Episode First Appeared':Johnny’s House of Horrors *'Hairdo Ray/Big Hairdo Ray' A giant ray that when shot at someone, gives them different hair styles. It's side affect is making the user bald. There is also a ray which makes hair bigger and has a laser side affect. *'Super Smarty Pants' A pair of white pants with a microchip belt buckle that when worn, increase the user's intelligence and more. The pants however, became alive and developed emotions. Johnny used the pants to impress Janet Nelson Jr., but the pants became jealous. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny's Super Smarty Pants *'Fuller Lip Lozenge' While sucking on it, the user's lips become fuller and apparently more kissable. It's side affect is making the user's lips giant so they hang down from their mouth. *'Static Animator' A machine that can bring any inanimate object to life. By attaching a car transmission, the Static Animator can work in reverse and make someone inanimate or put them in in an inanimate object like a video game,movie characters or even some objects (like chess pieces) :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny and the Mega Roboticles *'Spaceship' A regular spaceship made by Susan and Mary. :'Episode First Appeared: Johnny Gets Mooned *Ultra Reality Video Helmets' Put any video or dvd in the player and put on the helmet with matching sensors and you're virtually sent inside the video. It's so virtual, that anything that happens in the video can affect the user. Turning the power off on the dvd player will prevent the user from being able to come out. *'Wind Machine' A lever on the wall of the lab that activates a wind machine, which sends anyone unprotected into a dark vortex...which leads outside. Susan and Mary used bars attached to the wall to avoid being sucked in. :'Episde First Appeared:' Johnny Hollywood *'Turbo Time Rewinder' An MP3 laser player. It stores 15,000 songs and a 40 megawatt foton laser, reffered to as death ray. It also has the abillity to pause and rewind anyone for up to 5 minutes. All that needs to be done is to point the device at someone and press either the pause or rewind button. Bling Bling has a simmilar device called the Omni Mega Giganto Rewindatron. :'Episode First Appeared': Johnny's Turbo Time Rewinder *'Electro Chromatic Blanket' An invisible blanket that can make anyone or anything invisible :'Episode First Appeared:' The Return of Johnny X *'Nuclear Cell Splitter' Possibly designed to split blood cells, can get very messy with salsa. :'Episode First Appeared:' The Return of Johnny X *'"Sonic Super Scooter (Scoots)"' A super fast scooter made to replace Johnny's Super Lame-O Slow-Mo Scooter. When Johnny used it, he tested he mach 9 setting that when used, sent him through a ripple that caused a global blackout, therefore sending he user to an alernative furure. :'Episode First Appeared:' Sonic Johnny *'Mind Controlling Collar/Mind Controlling Belts' A collar made to control minds. Susan and Mary used it to control Dukey. He did things like vaccuming the lab, going shopping with them, and pulling them in a rickshaw through the park. To get revenge, Johnny tricked Susan and Mary by making them wear belts he used to control their minds. :'Episode First Appeared:' The Dog Days of Johnny *'Killer Zit Cream' A special type of cream that can get rid of any type of zit. The side affect for the cream without the stablizing compound is making the zits come back worse than ever. When they use the batch with the stablizing compound, it ends up forming all the zits into 1 big one. The cream itself also has a reverse mode. :'First Episode Appeared:' Johnny's Pink Plague *'Mega Action Game Controller' A modified game controller that when pointed at someone, allows the user to control them like in a video game. It is also affective when using it to play a real video game. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny's Extreme Game Controller *'Self-Wave Generating Surf Board' A surf board that can generate waves to ride on. *'Photonic Laser' A laser created by one of the kids at the Mega Institute of Technology that, when connected to Brain Freezer's Frozen Coffee machine, has the power to freeze anything. *'Molecular Firecracker' Created by Bling Bling, the firecracker can disintegrate all inorganic matter within it's range. :'Episode First Appeared: Johnny vs. Brain Freezer *Instant Snow Making Machine' A cannon type machine that shoots water vapour into the air to shift atmospheric patterns, creating snow. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny's Big Snow Job *'Impulse Propelled Equilibrium Enhancer (Dance-A-Tron)' A dress that automatically does dance moves that correspond to whatever type of music is playing. Originally music activated, it was changed to voice activated. *'Bionic Arm' Based off the same technollogy as the Dance-A-Tron, the Bionic Arm controls the user's arm, increasing it's power by 3000%. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny Dodgeball *'Paralysis Gas Breath Spray' Breath spray Susan and Mary made, that when sprayed, stuns whoever is in range of the spray. :'Episode First Appeared:' Hoist the Johnny Roger *'Armored Suits' Purple and white suits of armor Susan and Mary probably made out of titanium, meant to protect them, Johnny and Dukey from the evil Robo Pals. :'First Episode Appeared: Johnny's Turbo Toy Force *Baby Ray' A ray that Bling Bling made so he could turn into a baby. He also has a version installed in his stroller. The setting can be adjusted by number of days, months and years old. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny vs. Bling-Bling 2 *'Dadatron' A machine made to make another version of Hugh. By putting certain items in the machine, changes the outcome personality of the new dad. The first try, the new dad ended up going insane by exposure to unstable plutonium. :'Epiosode First Appeared: Johnny's Got a Brand New Dad *Saturday Repeater Machine' A small box like machine with a red "snooze" button on it. When pressed, the day automatically rewinds to the begining of the most previous Saturday. :'Episode First Appeared: Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny *Nitromatic Courier System' A pod that can fly to specific locations for transportation, or delivering locations. :'First Episode Appeared:' Phat Johnny *'Giant Pod' A giant pod made by Bling Bling. He used it to capture Susan, and filled it with an arcade, a chef, movies, a pool, and more to impress Susan. It has arms and legs to walk around and pick things up. It also has several tubes used for sucking things into it. It has the ability to use it's top to crush things. Other features include a giant badminton racket, a hose, and missles. *'Zero-Gravity Chamber' Owned by the government, it's a chamber that consists of no gravity, meaning anyone who steps inside can float around in it. Apearently, the one owned by the government is the only one in existance. :'Episode First Appeared:' The Revenge of Johnny X *'Hyper Holographic Virtual Mind Chamber' A small chamber that can simulate different enviornments, made to relieve bordem. The only enviornment shown is a hot desert like natlefield area. The helmets put on the user's head are what simulate the enviornment. *'Robot Duplicator' A machine that can duplicate anyone and make a robot clone of them. They respond to voice commands. They also say "I'm Johnny" continuosly. However, the robots become defective if they are made into copies. :'Episode First Appeared:' 101 Johnnies *'Replenish Ray' A ray made to bring plants back from the dead, but also brings people back from the dead. They are only brought back to life half-way though, in the sense that they're zombies. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny Zombie Tea Party *'Microbe Mobile' A submarine made to be sent inside Mr. Black's and Mr. White's body to erase their memories of being ordered to spy on Susan, Mary and Johnny. In order to fit, the submarine was shot by 10 million gigawat shrink rays. The submarine comes complete with an autopilot and fully stocked snacks. :'Episode First Appeared: Johnny Test in Black & White *Clone-Hopper' By putting a DNA sample in the machine, a clone can be made of the sample organism. *'Anti Johnny Sad Look Goggles' Goggles that block the powers of Johnny's super sad look. He uses it along with a radio playing sad music, to break down his parents. :'Episode First Appeared:' Downhill Johnny *'Diving Suits' Diving suits made by Susan and Mary that are equipped with underwater camera and sonar equipment. They made them to dive into Lake Porkness and see if the Pork-Ness Monster is real. :'Episode First Appeared:' Johnny Meets the Pork-Ness Monster *'Cat Zapper/Electro Sonic Pulsar' A zapper Tim Burnout made to give his cat, Mr. Mittens to give him intelligence. Mr. Mittens tinkered with it so he could use it to turn dogs and people into cats. The Electro Sonic Pulsar is a machine owned by the government, that can send a 1 million gigawat pulse, 100 miles wide, that can create an implosion so strong, it could wipe out an entire city's power. :'Episode First Appeared: ' 00-Johnny A machine with a booth that gives special makeovers to the person who goes in it (such as goth, glamours, etc). but it also needs strong power resources to get activate. :'Episode first appeared: Johnnycicle *'''Dragon A dragon created by the girls to test who is the best knight among Sissy and Johnny.They used dino DNA, Bird chromosomes, Badger atitude to create it plus fire breath was created as a secondary effect. :Episode First Appeared: '''The Sands of Johnny * '''Theme device A pen-designed machine that can set reality into a movie that has been chosen on it. (Scary, Romantic, Spy, etc) :Episode first appeared: 'Johnny's Supreme Theme * 'Easy Peasy Readzy An invention to read books faster and easier by showing the events of the book on a screen. :'Episode First Appeared: 'Johnny's Last Chapter Inventions/Gallery Thumbnail.jpg|Johnny under the effects of the Super Strength Milkshake Johnny Fish.PNG|Johnny under the Fish Ray's affects... again. 3.jpg|The Psychic Helmet Scoots.jpg|Scoots Super smarty pants.jpg|Super Smarty Pants The bionic arm.jpg|The Bionic Arm The XMTLH bat.jpg|The XMTLH Bat's settings Turbo action backpack.jpg|The Amazing Turbo Action Backpack The X-Key.jpg|The X-Key Slepover at johnny's.png ] Category:Item Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Incomplete pages Category:Inventions Category:Vehicles